Momentos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Cuatro momentos entre Theo y Luna, durante cuatro años distintos. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre 2015 "El cuervo y la serpiente" del foro ProvocareRavenclaw._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MOMENTOS**

 **Capítulo único**

 _ **Otoño de 1997**_

Alecto Carrow entró, varita en alza, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, ocupada únicamente por Theodore Nott y Gregory Goyle, el uno leyendo y el otro comiendo.

—¡A ver! —ladró— ¡Nott, al aula de castigados! ¡Tienes que ocuparte de una rebelde!

El chico alzó la mirada y la fijó en la mujer.

—La castigada es la lunática esa de Ravenclaw. ¡Asegúrate de que deja de rebelarse!

Goyle puso mala cara por no haber sido elegido, pero le dio una palmada en el hombro a Theo.

—Disfrútalo.

Theo, se levantó, resignado, y se dirigió al aula de castigados con tranquilidad. «Disfrútalo», le había dicho el cerdo ese que tenía por compañero de Casa, pensó molesto. Lo que le faltaba ya.

Llamó, y asomó la cabeza. Allí sólo estaban Luna y Amycus Carrow, este último amenazando y gritándole a la pobre bruja.

—Vengo a ocuparme de ella —dijo, señalando a Luna con la cabeza.

Amycus asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando pasó al lado de Theo, le dio un empujón para que entrara.

—Dos horas —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Theo asintió y sacó la varita. La volvió a guardar en el momento en que el hombre cerró la puerta.

—Ponte cómoda, Lovegood —indicó—. Tenemos para rato.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor y se sentó en la silla, sacando de nuevo su libro (que previamente había sido encogido para poder meterlo en el bolsillo) y abriéndolo por la página en la que se había quedado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Luna habló por primera vez.

—¿No vas a hacerme daño?

—¿Quieres que te lo haga? —respondió él, molesto por la interrupción.

—Es lo que esperan de ti. Que me hagas daño a modo de castigo, a ver si yo dejo de rebelarme —contestó ella.

—Razón de más para no hacerlo. Odio hacer lo que esperan de mí. Y ambos sabemos que, aunque lo hiciera, tú no dejarías de rebelarte.

—Es verdad —concedió Luna—, porque si dejara de hacerlo, la gente dejaría de tener esperanza.

—Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde —Theo sonrió, cínico—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Todos debemos creer que esto va a mejorar, que los mortífagos se irán de la escuela y que Harry vencerá.

Theo soltó un bufido.

—Seguid teniendo esperanza, entonces. Porque es lo único que os queda.

—Entonces podemos conseguirlo. La esperanza es poderosa —Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

Theo lo intentó por todos los medios, pero no pudo evitar devolverle una media sonrisa.

Porque él también tenía esperanzas. A fin de cuentas, Harry Potter era Gryffindor, y era de todos sabido que los Gryffindor tenían muchísima suerte.

—Entonces —Luna siguió hablando—, ¿Cómo haremos para que cuando entren no te castiguen a ti por no haberme hecho daño?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Puedes fingir desmayos? —Sí, Theo tenía esperanzas. Pero eso no significaba que no le tuviera aprecio a su vida.

Él no era Gryffindor, después de todo.

—Gracias, Theodore Nott. Eres muy valiente al hacer esto.

Aunque Luna no parecía haberse enterado.

* * *

 _ **Invierno de 1999**_

A Theo no le gustaba el invierno. No le gustaba la nieve, ni el hielo, ni la Navidad ni mucho menos el maldito frío que calaba hasta los huesos y que hacía imposible que pensaras en otra cosa excepto en el frío.

Tenía helado todo el cuerpo excepto la nariz, las manos y los pies. Esos ya no sabía ni siquiera si los seguía conservando, porque directamente no los sentía.

Y pese a ello, estaba paseando por los alrededores del Lago Negro. Eso sí, envuelto en abrigo, bufanda, gorro y guantes, y con tres hechizos para mantener el frío a raya, que al parecer no funcionaban muy bien.

—¡Hola Theodore Nott! —Una vocecita le hizo dar un brinco.

Se giró y efectivamente, allí estaba Luna Lovegood.

Parecía que lo seguía, porque fuera donde fuera, allí estaba ella.

—¿No te gusta el invierno?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Por qué? —¿De verdad se le notaba tanto?

—Porque los icers huyen de ti. Los icers son los espíritus del invierno, ¿sabes?

—¿Huyen de mí? Qué bien —soltó Theo con sarcasmo. De verdad que era imposible mantener una conversación normal con esta chica, pensó, al ver cómo recogía un puñado de nieve y lo iba transformando de distintos colores.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - Le preguntó ella, de repente.

—No tengo ninguno —gruñó él.

Ella, en vez de ofenderse por sus contestaciones groseras, lo miró con preocupación.

—Eso es muy triste. ¿Te gusta el verde?

Theo asintió, y Luna sonrió alegremente.

—Estupendo.

Al final, el pedazo de nieve que había estado cambiando de color se volvió verde y azul, y ella lo esparció por el suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hacer que los icers se apiaden de ti. Verde es tu color, y he puesto azul como el mío. Ya verás como funciona.

Pasearon juntos mientras Luna volvía la nieve de colores. Cuando se despidieron, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A Theo ya le gustaba un poquito más el invierno, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido jamás.

* * *

 _ **Primavera de 2001**_

Theo estaba de pie en un campo lleno de flores. No es que a él le gustaran especialmente las flores, no os vayáis a pensar.

Pero a Luna sí le gustaban, y mucho. Y por eso, él estaba de pie en un campo lleno de flores, con los padrinos, Kingsley y las damas de honor, esperando a que llegara la novia, que venía del brazo de su padre.

Luna estaba preciosa, pensó, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y una corona de flores en el pelo.

Parecía una ninfa de los bosques, un hada de las nieves, una princesa perdida...

—Última oportunidad para arrepentirse —Le susurró disimuladamente Draco, uno de los padrinos, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Theo ni lo miró ni se molestó en contestar a la estupidez de su supuesto mejor amigo.

No hacía falta, la novia ya estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con nerviosismo y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules repletos de emoción.

Ni en mil años se hubiera arrepentido.

* * *

 _ **Verano de 2003**_

—Theo, los lillydawns del claro nos han bendecido.

El aludido pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

Estaba en su estudio, leyendo el periódico, cuando Luna se asomó por la puerta.

—Los lillydawns del claro nos ha bendecido —repitió ella—. Estoy embarazada.

—Juraría que el que ha trabajado para eso he sido yo, y no los... —Theo se quedó callado cuando procesó la información— Un momento. Estás... ¿Estás...?

Luna se había acercado, y lo miraba pacientemente mientras Theo tartamudeaba, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—¿Entonces estás embarazada? ¿De un bebé? ¿Embarazada?

—Estoy embarazada, aunque no tiene por qué ser de un bebé. Podrían ser dos, o tres, o incluso cuatro —contestó ella con su habitual aire soñador.

Theo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y cuando consiguió reaccionar, se levantó y la cogió en brazos, dándole vueltas en el aire y besándola. Luna reía, encantada.

Iban a ser uno más en la familia. O dos o tres, o incluso cuatro.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Kevin Lorcan y Edward Lysander Nott nacieron el 14 de febrero de 2004, teniendo el acierto de fastidiarles a sus padres su cena por San Valentín.

Los detalles no son necesarios, aunque debe decirse que a Theo casi le da un ataque de histeria cuando, tres horas después, sus hijos seguían sin nacer.

Molly Weasley se rió, y le dijo que ella estuvo diez horas de parto antes de que los sanadores decidieran intervenir mágicamente.

A Theo le dio el ataque de histeria ya definitivamente, para divertimiento de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y los Weasley al completo, aunque el padre de Luna estaba en condiciones parecidas.

Eso sí, cuando logró recuperarse, soportó bastante bien el parto de ambos de sus hijos, aunque se desmayó inmediatamente después.

Luna se rió, agotada, y dijo que Theo demostraba su condición física en esos momentos, que de lo mucho que la quería, conocía y expresaba sus emociones.

El resto dio esa explicación por válida, aunque se metieron con Theo durante el resto de su vida.

Porque claro, no tenía bastante con casarse con Luna Lovegood y tener gemelos, como para que encima se desmayara en el parto de sus hijos.

Ay, el amor, el amor.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opináis?_

 _La verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un Nottgood, y este reto me ha venido como anillo al dedo :)_

 _Espero no haberla fastidiado xD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 24/02/2016**


End file.
